V de Vengador
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Bajo la máscara del Capitán había algo más que carne y hueso. Bajo esa máscara había unos ideales, y los ideales son a prueba de balas, y de guerras civiles.
1. Dos máscaras

**Descargo:** algunos de los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a los emporios de la Marvel, Fox y quienquiera que haya adquirido mediante pago de fuertes sumas de dinero sus derechos. Otros, por contra, son propiedad (aunque me disguste ese concepto para la representación de un ideal) de Vertigo Comics, uno de los sellos de DC Comics, así como de su creador, Alan Moore, aunque éste se desvinculase de los créditos de tan buena película.

 **Aviso:** esta ficción participa en el octavo reto del foro _La Torre Stark_.

 **Advertencias:**

I. Este _fic_ no contiene _slash_.

II. Esta historia es un AU en tanto en cuanto los tiempos, los lugares y las relaciones ya establecidas entre personajes alteran el canon Marvel en aras de poder desarrollar de forma creíble la fusión de ambos _fandoms_. Aun así, he procurado al menos, conservar la esencia de los protagonistas, pese a que no pueda afirmar que estén IC, puesto que nunca los he manejado.

Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier desviación (que las habrá) con que os topéis en el relato.

* * *

Capítulo I. Dos máscaras

Un hombre acababa de enfundarse una máscara. No era una máscara que cubriera completamente su rostro, pero parecía protegerlo del exterior en que ahora, por lo visto, él era el perseguido y no el perseguidor.

La máscara lucía una _A_ en la frente. Plateada sobre azul. La palpó apenas con su mano enguantada, mientras otra metálica se afianzaba convincente sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole seguridad y apremio. Ya venían.

El Capitán apreció el gesto de su recuperado amigo, su fuerza de voluntad al desvincularse de los intrincados hilos de HYDRA, su confianza en los valores que estaban defendiendo y su renovada fe ciega en él. Sabía que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pedía.

Al hombre, en cierto modo, le aterraba la idea de haberse convertido en un símbolo. Los símbolos sólo tenían el valor que les daba la gente. Por sí solos, no significaban nada, y podían ser fácilmente tergiversados por un gobierno o por su oposición.

Y ahora a él lo estaban deformando, desvirtuando. Engañaban al pueblo al retratarlo como villano encumbrado por encima de la ley, y todo por negarse a aceptar el Acta de Registro Superhumano, como hizo el profesor Xavier, como haría cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que hubiera vivido en sus propias carnes el infierno de la Alemania de 1939… o aquel no tan lejano en su memoria, de la Inglaterra de Fuego Nórdico, oprimida, callada y sumisa…

Hasta que su mentor voló por los aires el parlamento británico.

Él también llevó una máscara, y quizás por él, Steve Rogers era lo que era: un vengador.

* * *

Un adolescente escuchimizado camina presuroso entre la bruma londinense, aunque a ojos de quienes no conociesen su edad, podía antojárseles incluso un niño.

El chaval teme; tiembla porque sabe que ha incumplido el toque de queda, pero debe personarse raudo en casa de su amigo.

Emigró a Reino Unido junto con sus progenitores, que colaboraban con la Triple Entente. Por desgracia, su padre murió bajo una lluvia de gas mostaza durante la Gran Guerra, y su madre, Sara, sucumbió a la tuberculosis ya bajo el gobierno del partido Fuego Nórdico, que contra todo pronóstico ganó las elecciones. Desde entonces su única familia había sido la de Bucky, también estadounidense de origen, que lo acogió más por lástima que por afecto.

El muchacho voltea la vista de continuo, deseando que nadie más haya sido tan insensato como él de patear las calles a esas horas. Pero al girar una esquina a dos manzanas del hogar al que se dirige, recibe sin previo aviso una sonora bofetada.

El guantazo le acierta de pleno en la cara, aturdiéndolo unos instantes. Preciosos momentos en que dos hombres le han bloqueado la retirada, y un tercero, el que le ha zurrado primero, le imposibilita ya el avance.

El pequeño traga saliva. En cierta manera, toparse con alguien entraba dentro de lo probable, alguna otra alma medrosa que pululase a deshora. Pero hoy no es su día de suerte. Pobre. Lo peor que le podía haber pasado, efectivamente le pasa.

Aquellos hombres son _Dedos_ , agentes de una especie de policía política afines a la dictadura y al margen de la legalidad. Ser interceptado por ellos equivale a tener una bolsa negra en la cabeza y no volver a ver el mundo.

Los tres truhanes lo miran lascivos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho? ¿Acaso no sabes que el toque de queda se anunció hace cuarenta minutos? —interroga el que le propinó el puñetazo.

El chico se disculpa, aunque sabe que lo mismo le va a dar. Uno de los que lo custodian a su espalda le está tocando el pelo desde que se recompuso del golpe, pero no por ello se deja paralizar. Su mente bisoña calibra las posibles vías de escape. Su única ventaja es su constitución escurridiza, porque luchar ni se lo plantea.

—¿Tú qué dices? —se consultan entre ellos, como si no les importase lo más mínimo lo que su rehén pudiera opinar—. Rubio, ojos azules, diez años ( _en realidad, el chaval gasta casi catorce_ )… Si hasta parece una niña —se carcajean lúbricos los malnacidos.

El crío ruega. Sí, ruega, no es tonto, es consciente de que no puede vencerlos. Admite que se ha equivocado al aventurarse tan tarde fuera de casa, pero son cosas de niños, dice. —Prometo no hacerlo nunca más. Lo siento mucho.

—Oh, desde luego que sí, porque si mañana no eres el que más lo sienta de todo Londres —amenaza uno de los corruptos desabrochándose con prisas y sin tino el cinturón—, serás el que menos pueda sentarse.

El muchacho grita desaforado pugnando por zafarse de aquellas bestias. Lo patean en el estómago para tumbarlo en el suelo y retenerlo boca abajo, mientras se corean entre ellos en previsión del buen rato a costa del desgraciado. Pero cuando el rapaz ya sólo esperaba el innegable desenlace, nota un esputo de sangre en su nuca, seguido de un estertor.

Ahora son sus agresores los que chillan. Como cochinos en la matanza.

Una sombra veloz armada con un par de dagas los liquida sin miramientos y con algo de teatralidad y esmerada puesta en escena, aunque eso al crío le da igual. En cuestión de segundos, el recién llegado le ha dado _matarile_ a tres policías de la secreta. No parecen preocuparle las consecuencias que ello comporta, ejecución tras juicio sumario y tal. El chico lo deduce por el ensañamiento que reserva precisamente para el único que ha acertado a enseñarle la placa con la insignia de los _Dedos_. Sangre, sangre, sangre.

Es la primera vez que el joven presencia un asesinato. Tres asesinatos.

La figura enlutada se vuelve hacia él con pasos calmos. Al muchacho se le encoge el corazón. Lo que no han logrado esos esbirros del régimen, lo van a rematar los cuchillos de un loco.

—Te garantizo que no te haré daño —le asegura el desconocido.

—¿Qui- quién eres tú? —tartamudea el púber casi sin voz.

—¿Quién? _Quién_ es solamente la forma de la función _qué_ y ¿qué soy? Un hombre con una máscara.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo —afirma resuelto el pequeño.

—Naturalmente —concede el extraño—. No me cuestiono tu capacidad de observación, simplemente señalo lo paradójico que es preguntarle a un hombre enmascarado quién es —apostilla melifluo, un punto irónico y condescendiente a la vez.

Ante la mirada perpleja e inocente del niño, aún recostado contra la pared de ladrillo donde ha ido a resguardarse durante la trifulca, el villano se compadece. —Sólo añadiré que es un verdadero placer conocerte y que puedes llamarme V.

—¿Eres una especie de maníaco? —se atreve a plantear el chiquillo.

—Estoy seguro de que eso dirán, pero ¿con quién, si no es indiscreción, hablo?

—Me llamo Steve.

—¿Steve? Con uve… Claro, cómo no. Dime, Steve, ¿te gusta la música? —indaga su _salvador_ ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

«Loco. Loco de remate. Este tío está loco y en cuanto me descuide, me pega un tajo de oreja a oreja», piensa el muchacho tragando saliva disimuladamente.

No puede escabullirse de la garra de acero que ejerce sobre él el misterioso atacante. Serpentean por unas pocas callejuelas de _la City_ y con nocturnidad, acceden a un edificio.

Ya en la azotea, el chaval se pasma ante las imponentes vistas del barrio más céntrico de Londres. Puede otear casi toda la ciudad, iluminada y silenciosa.

—Este _concerto_ se lo dedico a la señora Justicia en honor a las vacaciones que, parece, se está tomando, y en reconocimiento al impostor que ha ocupado su lugar —enuncia solemne V apuntando a la femenina estatua alegórica que corona la cercana sede del Tribunal Penal—. Dime, ¿sabes qué día es hoy, Steve?

—Am, ¿4 de noviembre? —duda el joven, mas las campanadas de la cúpula del Old Bailey, el emblemático juzgado, lo corrigen.

—Ahora ya no —rectifica severo el asesino—. «Recuerden, recuerden el 5 de noviembre. / Conspiración, pólvora y traición […]».

Los versos le son desconocidos al rapaz, e ignora a qué aluden. Solamente sirven para cerciorarse de la enajenación de su raptor y para preguntarse si alguna vez volverá a ver a su amigo, o si su vida acabará definitivamente esa noche, cosa harto probable.

—¿No lo oyes? —inquiere curioso el embozado, imitando al director de una inexistente orquesta, con batuta y todo.

Y en ese momento, Steve percibe una melodía tímida, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí flotando, pero no hubiese reparado en ella hasta ahora; y el chico se emociona al reconocerla mientras los acordes resuenan ya atronadores a través de la megafonía de las avenidas.

—¡Y ahora viene el _crescendo_! —avisa vesánico el fanático entre carcajadas. En realidad, su concepto de _crescendo_ se traduce por hacer estallar la efigie de la Justicia junto con la torre y el domo del Old Bailey con la _Obertura 1812_ de Tchaikovsky de fondo.

¡Bum! Todo por los aires. Con espectáculo de pirotecnia incluido.

Steve no puede ocultar su terror al confirmarse sus peores temores. Un puto descerebrado. Un terrorista que acaba de atentar contra uno de los pilares del Estado.  
Y él, a su merced. Pero de nuevo se equivoca, pues inexplicablemente lo deja marchar.

Bucky lo estrecha con toda la fuerza que le confiere su constitución y el sacarle más de una cabeza al rubio, aunque seguidamente le arrea un collejón de aúpa.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, Steve? Llegas después de medianoche con la lengua fuera. —El joven no puede ocultar su inquietud por la ausencia de su amigo. No lo cree capaz de enfrentarse a los peligros de las calles de Londres. Bueno, en realidad, de cualquier calle. Y si a eso le suma la sorpresiva explosión que habían escuchado, decir que Bucky se imaginó a dos policías aporreando la puerta de su casa para informarles de la horrible muerte de un tal Steve, es decir poco.

Cuando todos los demás duermen, Steve no duda en relatarle a su camarada su ajetreada noche. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarlo, Bucky se enardece. ¡Por fin, un justiciero! Alguien que no se arredra ante las represalias del líder Whitehall.

A la mañana siguiente, los telenoticias califican como «demolición programada» el incidente del Old Bailey. Por lo visto, amenazaba ruina y quisieron despedirse de tan carismático edificio con fuegos artificiales. Bucky se traga su rabia ante el televisor. Menuda patraña. La manipulación de los medios cada vez es más evidente.

Semanas después, el colegio donde estudian realiza una visita escolar a las instalaciones de la cadena gubernamental de televisión, la British Television Network. Por supuesto, Bucky, como mal estudiante que es, ni atiende a la guía ni a su profesora, ni le interesa un comino el apasionante mundo de las claquetas y los _teleprompters_. Fantasea con que V, el héroe que le describiera su amigo cuchicheando en el secretismo de su habitación, entre a saco en el edificio y lo dinamite; a ser posible, con ellos fuera.

Bueno, los sueños de Bucky son fáciles de cumplir.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

El líder Whitehall se corresponde con Daniel Whitehall, alto cargo de HYDRA, que antes de la II Guerra Mundial se llamó Werner Reinhardt.

 **N. del A.:** Mi intención con este _fic_ era cerrarlo en un único capítulo, pero cuando reparé en la magnitud del proyecto que supone adaptar toda la película de _V de Vendetta_ con una hipotética adolescencia de Steve que lo marque para defender las libertades en _Civil War_ , caí en la cuenta de que o bien os colaba un _one-shot_ de chorrocientas palabras, aburriéndoos, o bien lo estructuraba en capítulos.

He preferido lo segundo. A pesar de no dar abasto con las historias que ya llevo, pero sinceramente creo que V, el Capitán (y Bucky) se merecen una trama bien tejida, sin saltos ni omisiones. Una historia completa y compleja.

Sólo lamento que apenas dé para el reto U^^


	2. Dos escudos

Capítulo II. Dos escudos

HYDRA lo tenía fichado desde hace tiempo. No tardaron mucho en averiguar el nombre del chiquillo que aparecía en las grabaciones de las videocámaras de seguridad en los alrededores del Old Bailey junto al terrorista embozado, minutos antes y después del atentado.

El inspector del cuerpo de policía, Eric Finch, se aterró al especular cuán implicado podía estar el chaval: hijo de un mártir de la Gran Guerra, y de una de las víctimas de la epidemia de tuberculosis, la misma que significó la catapulta para la victoria final de su partido, Fuego Nórdico. Y a Finch no le gustaba la idea de tener que cargarse a un chico.

Pero el asunto era serio, los padres del mocoso fueron activistas políticos. HYDRA no sentía compasión ni dejaba cabos sueltos. Era preferible arrancar el daño de raíz, aunque el cómplice fuese un tierno infante, que permitir que éste creciese bajo el influjo de ideales contrarios a los que propugnaba la organización. Porque un niño se puede matar, pero los ideales son a prueba de balas.

Y eso Steve lo aprendió bien joven, mucho antes de prestarse voluntario como soldado para la II Guerra Mundial. No necesitó de experimentos varios ni de escudos de _vibranium_ para permearse de libertad.

Sólo necesitó de un hombre bajo una máscara.

* * *

Al finalizar la visita escolar, Steve aprovecha a que todos regresan hacia el autobús del colegio para ir a los aseos. Oportuno que es el chaval. Le dio apuro interrumpir a la guía durante su explicación para atender las necesidades de su sistema urinario, y en consecuencia la vejiga está a punto de reventarle.

Sí; no es la tesitura más heroica en la que hallarse de cara a un hipotético segundo encuentro con el perturbado, pero de veras que el muchacho agradece haber hecho uso del baño cuando se lo encuentra frente al ascensor, mientras un policía lo apunta con su arma reglamentaria.

Apunta al enmascarado, no al chico; se entiende.

Aunque no tardará mucho en ser él el que arrostre la pistola del ayudante del inspector. Básicamente, porque entretanto el agente estaba de espaldas concentrado en el sospechoso, el jovenzuelo le ha propinado un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas (que, vale, son pocas) en la corva de la rodilla. Un ataque inesperado que resulta en lo de siempre para el pobre Steve: recibir golpes que lo dejan inconsciente; su fuerte al parecer.

Ocasión que no ha desperdiciado el villano para noquear al comisario. Por desgracia para el rapaz, ahora todo es oscuridad.

Ya era casualidad y mala suerte toparse con el loco justo cuando en realidad el policía iba a por el crío. El terrorista es circunstancial, una eventualidad no prevista por nadie, salvo por el susodicho, claro. Si bien, entre haber sido raptado por V y haberlo sido por los hombres del régimen, es preferible lo primero. Al menos se ahorraba que le pusieran una bolsa negra en la cabeza como habrían hecho los segundos.

Aunque Bucky eso no lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que Steve ha vuelto a desaparecer, y aunque preocupado, la esperanza le susurra que, de entre las mil cosas horribles que le han podido suceder al parguelas de su amigo, cabe la posibilidad de que esté nuevamente con el héroe del Old Bailey. Y por fortuna, no anda desencaminado.

Las notas de una canción de _jazz_ arrancan a Steve de su sueño inducido, pero no se levanta en un lugar conocido. Aquella habitación no es la suya, la que comparte con el menor de los Barnes. Está cuajada de libros dispuestos caóticamente en pilas y pilas que llegan hasta el techo, y eso a Bucky le habría repelido bastante.

Se incorpora cauto, silente, dirigiéndose hacia el foco de la música, entre incontables pinturas y estatuillas (seguramente robadas), para darse de bruces con la que ha sido su pesadilla desde hace unas semanas.

Sigue impresionándolo. A pesar de no llevar puesto el sombrero ni la capa, y de no ir armado (menos mal), la presencia hirsuta y elegante del hombre vestido de negro de pies a cuello (dado que la cara continúa oculta tras una máscara blanca), le arranca nuevos escalofríos, parejos a los de la primera noche que se cruzaron.

El maníaco lo percibe.

—Discúlpame. No pretendía asustarte. —Procura tranquilizar al pequeño—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Steve se tienta la frente allá donde encajó el culatazo y de repente, recibe otro (figurado) de sopetón. ¿Qué había hecho? Pateó a aquel agente de la autoridad. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ha tenido que ser un episodio de locura transitoria, está mal de la cabeza. Sí, claro que sí. Si alega eso, quizás los hombres del gobierno le perdonen. Es un crío, no sabe lo que hace ni es consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero todas sus cábalas de cómo sortear un hipotético interrogatorio de los _Dedos_ se van por el desagüe cuando V muy educadamente le confirma que será su rehén (bueno, no emplea dicho término) para los próximos trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

Para eso, mejor que lo hubiese dejado moribundo (exagera el arrapiezo) en el edificio de la British Television Network. La perspectiva era mucho más halagüeña que tirarse un año entero conviviendo con ese cleptómano pirado. El mismo que, en medio de la turbación por la nueva desaparición de su amigo, en las noticias que ve un alarmado Bucky, se afirma que ha muerto. «Y una mierda», masculla el muchacho.

Si Steve hubiese estado allí, le habría recriminado ese vocabulario.

De hecho, en la soledad de ese cuarto ajeno extraña a Bucky y sus palabrotas. Se ha parapetado tras las montañas de libros en protesta por saberse secuestrado. En realidad, no es más que una rabieta de mocoso. Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un surco salino en la mejilla, señal de que alguna lágrima de abatimiento se le ha escapado inconscientemente esa noche, se encuentra mucho más sosegado. Incluso asertivo. Puede que V tenga razón y esté más a salvo en su guarida que en una celda de aislamiento en el cuartel general del partido.

Esta vez son los acordes de una _bossanova_ , tarareados por su captor, los que llegan desde la cocina, acompañados de un agradable aroma a mantequilla y huevos.

Pero antes de asaltar famélico el delicioso desayuno que ha preparado V, se percata de un escabroso detalle.

—Tus manos... —Se absorta el rapaz al comprobar que éstas se muestran en carne viva, como desolladas o quemadas.

Veloz, el anfitrión se las vuelve a cubrir con unos guantes. Negros, para variar. El chico intenta sonsacarle el motivo, pero V esquiva la pregunta con habilidad de espadachín, desviando la atención del muchacho nuevamente hacia la tostada con mantequilla de verdad, de la buena, nada de sucedáneos baratos.

Y casi es peor, porque viene a persuadir a Steve de que no sólo está viviendo junto a un asesino, sino que además se dedica a robarle al líder Whitehall sus cargamentos de comida. Chachi.

Este tío está loco, por mucho que cite a _Macbeth_ … como lo hacía su madre antes de sucumbir a la tisis. Aunque acepta de buen grado las condolencias que le transmite V cuando se lo confiesa.

Steve no quiere que afloren más recuerdos dolorosos, y como cambiar de tema parece la tónica general esa mañana, le inquiere a bocajarro si la amenaza que profirió en todas las televisiones británicas de volar el congreso inglés el próximo 5 de noviembre va en serio.

—¿De verdad crees que volar el parlamento hará de este país un lugar mejor? —duda el chaval—. Como alguien se presente ese día frente a la Cámara para apoyarte, le pondrán una bolsa negra en la cabeza.

—El pueblo no debería temer a los gobernantes, los gobernantes deberían temer al pueblo.

—¿Y piensas conseguirlo haciendo saltar por los aires un edificio?

V toma aire para pensar cómo plantearle un concepto tan abstracto a un adolescente que no ha madurado todavía.

—El edificio es un símbolo, como lo es el acto de destruirlo. Los símbolos sólo tienen el valor que les da la gente. Por sí solo, un símbolo no significa nada, pero si se unen muchas personas, volar un edificio, puede cambiar el mundo.

Ojalá V esté en lo cierto, pero pese a su corta edad, Steve se siente más derrotista, embargado por un pesimismo creciente. Cada vez que ha visto cambiar el mundo, ha sido para peor. Y la idea que le adorna V de salvar el mundo matando gente, no le atrae en absoluto.

Por ventura, gracias a los mil volúmenes de cómics que tiene para devorar en su dormitorio, el crío no se entera de las salidas (nocturnas o no, es incapaz de precisar en qué hora vive) del extremista.

Poco a poco, como fichas de dominó, V va tachando con sangre personas de su lista. Nombres de funcionarios, militares, científicos encargados de desarrollar un experimento, un arma humana, ensayando sin escrúpulos en desertores infelices, en desdichados prisioneros enemigos, en gente anónima que se opuso al régimen, ya fuera activa o pasivamente.

Igual que experimentaron para obtener una cepa tan virulenta de la bacteria de tuberculosis, que el miedo que cundiese por la epidemia, les asegurase la victoria en unas elecciones ya de por sí previamente amañadas.

Y no se esconde. A V le gusta que se sepa que sigue vivo, por mucho que se enconen las noticias en darlo por muerto. Le gusta dejar rastro de sus asesinatos. Basta una rosa roja de una especie que se creía extinta, para marcar las presas que van cayendo.

Son como miguitas de pan que le indican el camino al inspector Finch para no desistir en sus investigaciones. Porque puede que Finch (apellidado Koenig durante la Gran Guerra) sea miembro del consejo del partido, pero a cada pesquisa, cada descubrimiento de cuán enfangado se haya Fuego Nórdico, su fe en la ideología de HYDRA se tambalea.

Entre atentado y atentado, el terrorista saca tiempo para leer y ver películas en blanco y negro junto a su pequeño rehén. Empiezan a caerse bien. Principio de síndrome de Estocolmo, supone Steve.

Pero el pituso no deja de rumiar un plan de escape. Ansía regresar a casa de los Barnes y huir de conflictos. Su padre una vez le contó que su abuelo aseveraba que la sociedad siempre era cíclica: a la democracia le sucedía la dictadura, y a la dictadura, la democracia.

Aunque en realidad su padre nunca pensó como su abuelo, y así se lo hace saber a V. Le relata que sus padres eran tan activistas, tan partidarios del racionalismo y de la libertad de los pueblos, que se enrolaron como voluntarios en las divisiones que partieron de Estados Unidos a Europa durante la I Guerra Mundial.

—Ah, eran de los míos —se congratula V al escuchar su historia, si bien luego se duele de la consecuente muerte de ambos.

—No, quien lo siente soy yo —declina el rapaz—. Siento no ser más fuerte. Siento no ser como mis padres. Ojalá lo fuera, pero no lo soy. Ojalá no tuviera miedo constantemente, pero lo tengo —admite con culpa—. Sé que este mundo está jodido. —Si Bucky le oyera proferir ese taco—. Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie. Por eso quiero pedirte que si hay algo que pueda hacer que contribuya a mejorar las cosas, por favor, dímelo.

V lo mira atónito (o se figura que así lo estará mirando detrás de la máscara). El muchacho vacila, ignora si su alegato habrá conseguido convencerlo, pero su raptor ha leído el _Fausto_ de Goethe, y sabe cuándo intentan engañar al diablo. No porque el pasado de Steve le parezca una patraña (ha tenido tiempo de investigarlo), sino porque el niño no puede haber cambiado de opinión tan a la ligera, sin sufrimiento en carne propia de por medio.

Tarda en pronunciarse, pero al final, consiente.

—Si es tu deseo... —Acepta V sibilino—. Verás, unas circunstancias imprevistas están acelerando mi plan original y necesito a alguien muy joven con ciertas dotes interpretativas.

Un emocionado Steve asiente complaciente.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—No me cabe duda —apostilla un punto siniestro el maníaco.

El muchacho está a punto de echarse para atrás. Cuando V le detalla su plan, se horroriza. Cómo es posible que un sacerdote, obispo para más inri, sea capaz de encargar niñas para depravadas prácticas sexuales.

Está loco. V por insinuarlo, y el obispo si es que finalmente lo consuma.

Sí, de eso nadie duda. O el obispo está loco, o sencillamente se trata de un hombre cuerdo y perverso. Cuando su secretario le comenta angustiado que la última remesa ha llegado, pero que ha debido de haber una pequeña confusión en la agencia, el prelado se disgusta.

—¿Qué confusión? —interpela el jerarca.

—Me temo que han enviado a un niño en vez de a una niña.

—¿Un niño? Vaya, pero no será demasiado mayor, ¿no? Quiero decir, parecerá una niña, ¿verdad?

—Eso debe decidirlo su Ilustrísima.

El secretario conduce al pastor a sus aposentos donde aguarda su inesperado invitado. Se queda boquiabierto al contemplar al púber.

—Caramba. Y pensar que por un momento he dudado de tu encanto —se disculpa melifluo entretanto acorta la distancia con Steve—. _Mea culpa_ , hijo mío.

Se abalanza sobre el zagal con afán libidinoso, pero éste se zafa en cada intento.

—Por favor, Ilustrísima, no disponemos de tiempo y tengo algo que decirle.

—¿Una confesión? —se sorprende el cura—. Me encanta jugar a las confesiones. Cuéntame tus pecados.

—Esto no es un juego, Ilustrísima. Alguien se dirige hacia aquí y quiere matarle.

El obispo se relame los labios. Ese crío es una caja de sorpresas, qué bien interpreta su papel. Está logrando ponerle más cachondo que sus anteriores conquistas.

»Le cuento esto porque quiero que me conceda protección o amnistía. No tengo nada que ver con lo del Old Bailey y sólo cometí un terrible error en la Torre Jordan, pero creo que esta acción lo compensa.

El mitrado se maravilla ante la prodigiosa imaginación del chico, y espera que el resto de él sea igual de interesante; así que lo empuja con fuerza contra la cama y se pone encima del pobre, inmovilizándolo por las muñecas. Lo babea sin mesura entre los insistentes, pero infructuosos, intentos de Steve por liberarse. Se restriega sin vergüenza alguna contra el tembloroso cuerpo del desgraciado, hasta que se le hiela la sangre al ver al criminal derribando la puerta de la alcoba de una patada.

—Reverendo —se presenta V melodramático.

—Dios mío, ¡era cierto!

—Lo siento —se excusa compungido el chaval al posarse sobre él la inquisitiva mirada del asaltante—, tenía que hacerlo. —Y ve la luz para salir corriendo de la futura carnicería.

Hace bien, porque efectivamente iba a ser una carnicería. El clérigo, en la distracción de la huida del muchacho, alcanza a disparar a V en pleno estómago, pero apenas le hace cosquillas gracias a un escudo metálico que le adarga el torso a modo de chaleco antibalas.  
V no persigue al rapaz, no es su objetivo ni es necesario para la consecución de sus planes. Prefiere desquitarse a machetazos con el impío, ya se ocupará luego del disidente. No hay muchos sitios donde pueda refugiarse.

Es verdad. Siendo sinceros, sólo atesora un lugar en el que esconderse: el hogar de los Barnes, y hacia allá pone pies en polvorosa. Casi con total seguridad fue el primer punto que registraron los secuaces del líder Whitehall, y no volverán a buscarlo allí.

El padre de Bucky recela. Es reticente a acoger a un fugitivo sobre el que pesa una acusación de cómplice o colaborador en un atentado. A la madre, en cambio, le pesan más los remordimientos derivados de desamparar al hijo de su malograda amiga. A ello sumadle la insistencia del propio Bucky. El cabeza de familia no puede más que claudicar.

A los dos días, el padre regresa del trabajo taciturno y nervioso. Cuando vivían en América, era periodista, un hombre de acción, por eso no dudó en solicitar el puesto de reportero tras el estallido de la Gran Guerra. Lo destinaron como corresponsal en Londres, donde conoció a la familia Rogers, con la que trabó amistad. Al finalizar la contienda europea, no le costó nada conseguir un trabajo en una cadena británica, ascendiendo paso a paso hasta que lo contrató como representante el mejor presentador de todo el país.

Pero ahora su jefe parece haberse contagiado con la reciente agitación generada por el activista anónimo. El programa que acaban de grabar para ser emitido esa misma noche va a levantar ampollas, y el padre de Bucky se huele que los de arriba tomarán represalias por haberse pasado por el forro las indicaciones del censor.

Y es así, inquieto, como se va a dormir después de sentarse todos juntos en el salón, frente a la pantalla, y corroborar que la emisión de esa noche ha sido la peor equivocación que ha cometido en su vida, bien que Bucky y Steve se rieran a carjada limpia con cada broma de mal gusto de la parodia al régimen en la que había participado.

De madrugada, el padre irrumpe en la habitación de los jóvenes, apremiándoles para que se metan debajo de la cama, orden que obedecen sin rechistar. Fuera se oyen ruidos fuertes y secos y de pronto, el progenitor se desploma en el suelo enmoquetado tras el impacto de una porra sobre su sien.

Bucky se tapa la boca para no gritar y delatarse, aun escapándosele lágrimas atropelladas por la impotencia. En cuanto se cercioran de que los atacantes han desalojado el piso superior, Bucky se descuelga por la ventana con celeridad, pero a Steve le cuesta, se trastabilla con la enredadera. Su amigo ya ha echado a correr calle abajo y lo espera en la esquina.

Cuando por fin logra saltar la verja, sorpresivamente una sombra lo agarra del antebrazo.

—Te pillé.

Y lo último que ve Steve aquella noche es descender ante sus ojos la oscuridad de una bolsa negra.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Para este cruzado, he asimilado el personaje de Eric Finch (el descreído inspector de _V de Vendetta_ ), con el de Eric Koenig, el único desertor de H.Y.D.R.A. en los cómics Marvel.


End file.
